Los Cuentos Cortos de Van & Hitomi
by elbereth-stargazer
Summary: pequeñas historias que cuentan como va la vida del Rey de Fanelia y la Chica de la Luna Fantasma
1. Look Over Here

**LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI**

Por: ziann-schezard

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Antes de empezar y sólo para aclarar, esta idea surgió cuando después de tener nada que hacer comencé a leer 30 kisses, una comunidad de livejournal donde escoges una parejita de anime o manga y haces un challenge de 30 temas, donde tienes que utilizar la frase que te presentan y una escena de beso… no es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo, me gustó la idea de tomar alguna frase y alrededor de ella crear una historia… serán 30 mini fics, en algunos si habrá beso, en otros no es necesario.

Escogí a Van & Hitomi, porque alguien les debe hacer justicia… es uno de los tantos finales de anime que no me gusta, adecuado si lo es, pero no me gusta jeje (pequeña inconforme)

Así que… comenzamos con el primero…

**Look Over Here**

Habían pasado tres noches desde que regresaron a Fanelia. Hitomi se encontraba en su habitación, aquella que le habían asignado provisionalmente, recostada boca arriba y mirando hacia la nada.

Muchas ideas pasaban por su mente, jamás imaginó volver a pisar Gaia, mucho menos encontrarse con aquel rey quien le robó el corazón y ahora estaba en su castillo, cerca de él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Extrañaba a su familia, sus amigos, algunos lugares, todo lo que había dejado atrás en la Tierra, pero tampoco se arrepentía de su decisión. Esa nueva decisión que la tenía en esos momentos en aquel lugar.

La primera vez que partió, por más que le doliera sabía que ella no pertenecía a esa mística tierra, sin embargo al paso de los días se dio cuenta que el haber regresado a su hogar no fue lo mejor a pesar de haber sido lo correcto.

Posiblemente su cuerpo regresó sin cambios, pero en el fondo ya no era una niña, era una mujer enamorada que no podía vivir lejos de su mitad, pero que debía aprender hacerlo por mucho que doliera.

El toque en la puerta la regresó a la realidad.

"Adelante" dijo con voz cancina.

"Quisiera pensar que no te he despertado"

Mucho antes de que hablara o siquiera entrara, ya sabía de quien se trataba. Aun recostada y con la sonrisa en el rostro, con una mirada le invitó a sentarse a su lado.

"Sólo pensaba"

Con una delicadeza inusual en él, Van se acomodó al lado de Hitomi, mientras ella recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho buscando un poco que la consintieran. Van la abrazó para después darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

"¿Y en qué pensabas?"

"En lo afortunada que soy al poder estar aquí" jugueteaba con los dedos de Van, parecía una actividad divertida para ella, y él dejaba que lo hiciera.

"Somos afortunados, en ese caso" cerró los ojos, disfrutando ese momento.

Estaba cansado, el día había estado bastante pesado con tanto trabajo pendiente, pero estar de esa manera con la mujer que amaba era el mejor remedio para su problema. Había ordenado que no se le molestara más por ese día, ya había tenido suficiente y en cuanto firmó el último documento, salió de su despacho dejando que Yarina terminara con los detalles.

Y así, abrazados, se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Estar el uno al lado de la otra era lo único que necesitaban para descansar. No importaba si afuera se desarrollaba una batalla, si el castillo se caía a pedazos, o si tan sólo se vivía con normalidad, eran los momentos en que estaban juntos los que valían por todo.

Algunas horas más tarde, una de las doncellas pasó por aquella habitación y le extrañó ver la puerta abierta. Al asomarse, observó una tierna escena. No pudo evitar el sentir que estaba invadiendo un espacio, sin embargo notó un detalle poco usual. El Rey sonreía en sueños.

"Oye, Hina, ¿qué haces en la habitación de Lady Hitomi?" otra doncella, quien llevaba algunas sábanas, la llamó.

"Mido tienes que ver esto"

La otra muchachita se acercó y pudo ser testigo de la misma escena, pero al contrario de su compañera, ella se puso roja hasta las orejas y de inmediato cerró la puerta.

"¡Qué se supone qué hacías espiando!" jaló a Hina por todo el pasillo hasta desaparecer.

Notitas:

Al fin juntos!

Cómo es que Hitomi llegó a Gaia? Bueno, soy una de esas autoras que les encanta mezclar historias (y no me inspiré en CLAMP he de decir), así que esta posiblemente sea la continuación del otro fic que tengo de Escaflowne… digo posiblemente, porque mi mente macabra puede decidir otra cosa…

Ah! También pronto sabrán quien es Yarina… jeje

Ja ne!


	2. News, Letter

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

2. news; letter

Era la tercera vez en el día que Yukari llamaba por teléfono al hogar de los Kanzaki, y la misma respuesta de siempre: nadie sabía donde podía estar su amiga. No sabía si preocuparse o alegrarse, la última vez que desapareció nada malo le pasó, al contrario regresó mucho más madura y cambiada.

De alguna manera no estaba preocupada, sin embargo la incertidumbre la invadía. Hitomi no era de las personas que rompieran sus promesas con facilidad y esa tarde le había casi jurado que la acompañaría a recibir a su novio y su amigo al aeropuerto, ahora su amiga había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, de nuevo.

"Sin novedad" suspiró resignada.

"Deberíamos acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas" Amano miró a su novia con preocupación.

"Ella está bien, lo sé, pero…"

"Si su amiga desapareció ¿no deberían avisar a la policía?" una tercera persona intervino en la conversación, Yui, el amigo de Amano.

"Su familia ha decidido no hacerlo" intentó explicar Yukari, "y los entiendo, ella no se veía muy feliz después de la última vez"

"¿Entonces creen que se haya fugado?" Yui no terminaba de entender porque todos estaban tranquilos con una persona desaparecida.

"Hitomi no es así" respondió Amano, "Será mejor que vayamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde"

"Los acompaño a la puerta"

Cuando la chica abrió la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa pues en el suelo se encontraba un sobre. El cartero había pasado por la mañana dejando la correspondencia y junto al tapete de entrada no era un lugar común para dejarla.

"Esto…" Yukari se inclinó para recoger el sobre, color canela con un sello de cera, parecía sacado de una película antigua, estaba dirigido a ella y claramente reconoció la letra, "no puede ser"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Amano… es de…" la chica lo miró sin poder articular palabra, sin haber abierto el sobre sabía de antemano que encontraría.

No quería leer su contenido, tenía miedo de aceptar que su amiga no regresaría y en el fondo estaba siendo egoísta.

Los tres chicos regresaron al interior de la casa, para leer las noticias que Hitomi tenía que decirles, aunque por adelantado sabían que les esperaba. Simplemente ella no regresaría.

Notitas:

Esta viñeta bien podría ir en mi otro fic de escaflowne, y así explicar q ha pasado en la Tierra después de la repentina desaparición de Hitomi, pero tampoco es una entrada forzosa... tal vez continúe esta parte de la historia para ver las reacciones de estos personajes y sobre todo q dice la cartita...

2x1... como me tardé dos semanas en actualizar... traigo otra viñeta preparada...

ja ne!


	3. Jolt!

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

3. jolt!

No podía ser cierto.

Era la frase que se repetía una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que daba vueltas de manera desesperada por la habitación.

Definitivamente estaba soñando y esa era la única explicación que podía encontrar para tanta felicidad. Si era un sueño no quería despertar, pero el destello plateado de su mano derecha le decía que de verdad estaba pasando. Una preciosa argolla plateada adornaba uno de sus delgados dedos.

Y él se la había regalado.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al recordar el momento en que se la había entregado.

Acababan de regresar a Fanelia y prácticamente la había raptado. Se sentía cansada por el viaje, pero esa sensación pronto desaparecería. Fue frente a la tumba de los antiguos reyes y su primogénito que la vida de una simple chica cambió.

En ningún momento titubeó al responder. Era un SI, sin lugar a dudas. Sabía que al aceptarlo no podría regresar a la Tierra, ni volver a ver a su familia, pero ¿acaso no consideraba a Gaia su nuevo hogar y a lado de su amor formar su propia familia?

Ante esta nueva idea sonrió, dejaba atrás su vida como Hitomi Kanzaki para darle la bienvenida a Hitomi Fanel.

Notitas:

Pequeñito pero emotivo

enjoy!


	4. Our Distance and That Person

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

4. our distance and that person

"Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero no estoy de acuerdo"

Yarina Cirdan se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de la Sala de Reuniones, sus pisadas hacían notar la molestia que sentía. El Rey de Fanelia se limitaba a seguir con la mirada cada uno de sus rabiosos pasos.

"¿Qué sabe ella de gobernar?" gruñó, "Estamos en medio de la reconstrucción del Reino y en una posición delicada frente a otras naciones. Lo que necesitamos es la alianza con otro Reino, un matrimonio con la hija de algún noble o familia influyente es lo que te conviene. Astoria no es una opción, pero no la única. Si me dieras tiempo y dejaras esta situación en mis manos, estoy segura que pronto tendríamos una reina dig…"

"No te atrevas a decirlo" la voz fuerte y ronca de Van se impuso antes de que Yarina continuara con su alegato quien se detuvo a mitad del Salón, "Te he escuchado durante esta hora, pero que te refieras a Hitomi de esa manera no lo voy a permitir"

"Pero su Majestad" ella jamás lo llamaba por su título cuando se encontraban a solas a menos que las cosas se pusieran serias, y esta conversación estaba tomando caminos difíciles, "todo lo que he dicho es en beneficio de Fanelia"

"Yarina, entiendo tu preocupación y es por eso que tu consejo siempre es escuchado, pero en esta ocasión estas equivocada. Hitomi ha demostrado ser una persona capaz de gobernar" puso énfasis en esta última frase, "a ella le debemos el que Gaia tenga un futuro tranquilo y la reconstrucción de Fanelia sea posible. Sin embargo lo más importante es que la quiero a mi lado y necesito que lo entiendas. Hace años, cuando la dejé partir, pensé que era lo mejor para ambos, pero a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, yo jamás dejé de pensar en ella. Tengo muy presente que mi misión como Rey es velar por el bienestar de Fanelia, y como bien lo has dicho necesito a mi lado a alguien que me apoye y en quien pueda confiar. Y esa persona es Hitomi"

"Cualquier cosa que diga no te hará cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?"

"No se trata de cambiar de opinión, es mi deseo casarme con ella y eso nada lo va a impedir, ni siquiera una orden directa del Consejo"

Van abandonó la Sala, dejando a su más leal consejera sola y vencida, sus padres también habían desafiado al destino cuando decidieron casarse a pesar de las advertencias, pero habían sido felices a pesar de su trágico final. Él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, ya la había perdido una vez y no permitiría una segunda. Con esto, su felicidad estaría completa.

Notitas:

Es curioso, el momento de la aparición de Yarina Círdan... tanto en estos cuentos como en el otro fic... habrá más de ella, y no es amenaza, un personaje bastante interesante diría yo... y Van defenderá a Hitomi a capa y espada!!!

Yubima-chan: don't worry, la escuela es primero!

ja ne


	5. Ano Sa

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know....")

Hitomi y Merle se encontraban en los jardines del Castillo Real de Astoria. Sentadas sobre el pasto recién podado, disfrutaban de una mañana tranquila. No era necesaria una plática entre ellas, simplemente acompañándose.

"¿Te quedarás para siempre verdad?"

La pregunta de Merle tomó por sorpresa a la chica de ojos verdes.

"Me quedaré tanto como me sea posible" suspiró.

No sabía cuanto tiempo permanecería en ese bello lugar, pero de algo estaba segura: no quería abandonarlo.

"Esa no es una respuesta convincente"

"Más bien es una pregunta sin respuesta"

"A mi me gustaría que te quedaras para siempre" comenzó a juguetear con una ramita y algunas hojas, "que te quedarás con nosotros, ¿a ti no?"

Por supuesto que quería quedarse, pero ella no tomaba esa decisión. Iba y venía a capricho de la magia mística de Atlantis, y no podía estar segura de cuando la Tierra la llamaría de nuevo. Odiaba esa incertidumbre.

"No depende de mi" centró su mirada en la Luna y la Tierra, "que más quisiera yo que saber cuando y como suceden las cosas"

"Ano sa…" de manera sorpresiva la gatita se puso de pie, tirando la ramita y las hojas sobre el césped, "si yo pudiera decidirlo, te quedarías para siempre porque así Van-sama no estaría solo, tu serías reina y yo jugaría con sus hijos"

Al terminar de hablar, se perdió entre los matorrales, dejando a Hitomi sin palabras y con el rostro teñido de rojo.

Notitas:

Disculpen ustedes la tardanza, pero he andado ocupadilla... haciendo unas cuantas remodelaciones a mi casa y eso me quita un poco de tiempo... aki les traigo este pequeñito momento embarazoso entre Merle y Hitomi... ah q gatita tan sincera... espero haber interpretado bien el significado de la frase 'ano sa' miren q lo busqué mucho

tengan paciencia para el siguiente capítulo del otro fic... ya se q se quedó en suspense... pero tengo un lío en la cabeza q debo ordenar XD

yubima-chan: este tmb es cortito... no podemos juzgar tan mal a yarina, q hitomi ya se encargará de ella (muajajajajajaja) en futuros capítulos saldrá y podremos entenderla un poco mejor... haru??? me suena como a personaje de fruits basket... quien es ese otro yo al q yarina debe temer???

puchu: si, van no se podía quedar callado y menos tratándose de hitomi

sigan comentando!!!!

jane!


	6. The Space Between Dream & Reality

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

6. the space between dream and reality

¿Fue un sueño o fue realidad?

Una aventura que empezó cuando un chico misterioso apareció en medio de la pista de carreras de la Escuela Secundaria Kama Kitta. Un rayo de luz cayó del cielo y fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Un inicio violento e incierto. Esa fue la primera de tantas veces que estuvo ahí para salvarle la vida, y también fue su ayuda con la que venció la prueba para ser proclamado Rey. El regreso a su mundo sólo estaba programado para una persona, pero la suerte apostó a que lo haría acompañado.

Cuando llegó a ese mundo jamás imaginó la serie de sucesos de los que sería testigo, pero sobre todo principal actriz. Ella era para Gaia la pieza decisiva que inclinaría la balanza. Utilizó su 'don especial' para ayudar a sus nuevos amigos, pero gracias a ese 'don', pudo darse cuenta de los horrores de una guerra. Su vida sencilla en la Tierra, no se comparaba con la crudeza de una batalla. Los simples problemas de una estudiante tenían solución, pero el perder tu hogar, tu país y a tu familia, significaba un dolor profundo que el Rey de Fanelia tuvo que soportar, y ella lo supo entender.

Tal vez por eso se creo un lazo entre ellos, una unión capaz de salvar al mundo. Sin embargo no fue suficiente cuando todo terminó. Ella debía regresar al lugar que pertenecía, y él quedarse en su mundo. Lo único que no tomaron en cuenta es que sus corazones permanecerían unidos, a pesar de que sus cuerpos físicos estuvieran separados.

Y fue así que ella regresó, preguntándose si lo que había vivido había sido producto de su imaginación o en verdad había sucedido. Sólo había algo cierto, el amor que ambos sentían y que les hacía ver que era más real, que un simple sueño.

Notitas:

Cortita, pero bonita n.n

Una graaan disculpa por la falta de actualización, ya saben mujer ocupada detrás de la pantalla... y aprovecho para 'anunciar' q el capítulo del otro fic está casi listo, y creanme q la espera vale la pena

Yubima-cha: merle suele ser... a veces... muuuy sincera... y traviesa... y aunq moleste a Hitomi le tiene aprecio... no dejes q haru haga de las suyas XD

puchu: este capi lo inspiró el episodio donde hitomi regresa a la tierra antes de la batalla final, creo q ahí entiende q van no puede estar sin hitomi

marrosydejose: totalmente de acuerdo allen is so gorgeous!!!!

eli fantom: grax!!!

compensaré mi tardía actualización con un nuevo capi en la semana...

nos leemos!


	7. Superstar

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

7. superstar

Hitomi caminaba distraída por los pasillos del palacio, se suponía que debía estar preparándose para la fiesta de esa noche, pero no quería volverse a poner otro de esos estorbosos vestidos ni maquillarse. Millerna había pasado la mitad de la mañana tratando de convencerla para que se probara unos cuantos modelos, pero la había hartado. No dudaba que eran hermosos, pero no iban con ella. Prefería usar un par de jeans y si necesitaba algo elegante, un vestido sencillo que le permitiera moverse con libertad.

Al final terminaría poniéndose alguna de las elecciones de la Princesa, pero deseaba postergar ese momento tanto como pudiera. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación cuando escuchó que alguien cantaba. Siguió el sonido de aquella melodiosa voz hasta llegar a un pequeño patio que en el centro tenía una fuente. Sentada en una de sus orillas se encontraba Celena, ella el origen de la melodía.

Su voz era dulce y entonada, te invitaba a seguir escuchándola. Hitomi permaneció en silencio, contemplando la escena embelesada, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. La canción no era lo importante, sino los sentimientos que lograba transmitir. El escenario era ideal, el jardín lleno de plantas y flores, la luz de la tarde iluminando cada rincón y algunas aves volando entre los árboles. Le recordaron las obras de teatro interpretadas por las estrellas de moda, las grandes producciones americanas, que de vez en cuando se presentaban en Japón. Pero nada se comparaba con la belleza y simplicidad de aquella pieza. No necesitaba efectos especiales ni acompañamientos de orquesta; era sólo la voz de Celena y el jardín.

"Tienes una voz preciosa, Celena" comentó con admiración una vez que la chica hubo terminado.

"¿Estabas escuchando?" la rubia tenía el rostro iluminado de rojo, "No acostumbro hacerlo frente a la gente"

"No era mi intención espiarte, sólo pasaba por aquí cuando te escuché"

"Está bien" sonrió, "sólo que es raro tener público"

"Me encantaría volver a ser tu público"

Le sorprendía la inocencia de la hermana de Allen, era una contradicción que en el pasado fuera un sádico guerrero. Definitivamente agradecía haberla salvado de los experimentos de Zaibach y haber encontrado una nueva amiga en ese maravilloso mundo.

Notitas:

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen un pedacito más de estos mini cuentos.

Celena es un personaje que me cae bien, lástima que sólo la vimos por un par de episodios y no muy buenos (eso de hacerse la loca como q no)... por el contrario Dilandau es... como decirlo... medio sicópata y no me cae bien XD q contradicción XD

Nos seguimos leyendo!!!!


	8. Our Own World

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

8. our own World

"Y casi no llego" Hitomi terminó su relato.

"¿Cómo es una escuela en tu mundo?"

"Um… normal… supongo… llena de gente y a veces te aburres, los exámenes te estresan, hay maestros buenos, otros exigentes. Están tus amigos, las actividades extra, los festivales…"

"Suena interesante… yo nunca fui a la escuela, todas las clases las tomaba en el castillo y Valgus se encargó de que aprendiera muchas cosas. Tener clases particulares tiene sus ventajas" sonrió con nostalgia, "Podíamos hablar de todo y nada, si quería cabalgábamos hasta las orillas de la ciudad, cerca del río, esto ponía de nervios a mi madre, pero nunca se quejó. A veces me gustaría regresar el tiempo y volver a ser niño. Todo era más sencillo"

"Ahora tienes más responsabilidades, ¿no?"

Era una respuesta que no necesitaba ser expresada. Tenía sobre sus hombros el peso de una corona, que por nacimiento no le correspondía. Había ocasiones en las que se preguntaba como serían las cosas si Folken hubiera regresado victorioso y él siguiera siendo sólo el príncipe Van.

"En comparación mi vida es más simple. Lo único por lo que me tengo que preocupar es por terminar la escuela"

"Por lo que me cuentas no es tan simple, ese examen de hoy te puso de malas"

"Ni me lo recuerdes, seguramente reprobaré… Van…" sintió como sus mejillas se iluminaban de color rosado, "Aunque sea sólo así, me gusta estar contigo"

El joven rey se sorprendió ante su sinceridad, igual que ella se sonrojó.

A lo lejos se comenzó a escuchar un timbre que se fue haciendo más fuerte.

"Y esa es mi señal" gruñó fastidiada, "te extrañaré"

"Te estaré esperando"

El odioso sonido del despertador era más fuerte, Hitomi sacó un brazo debajo de las mantas y lo apagó. Ese era el peor momento del día, cuando despertaba a la realidad y un nuevo día comenzaba, sin embargo al abrir los ojos una sensación de felicidad lo invadía. Aunque fuera sólo en sueños, podía ver a quien amaba en un mundo completamente diferente al que ambos habitaban, un mundo donde sólo ellos dos existían: el mundo de los sueños, su mundo perfecto.

Notitas:

Siempre he imaginado que ellos dos viven en su mundo, aun cuando terminaron lejos... además el final me da la razón, esa última escena donde ella le dice q todo está bien... es taaaan linda!!!

Nos leemos la próxima!!!


	9. Dash

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

9. Dash

_Tengo que lograrlo._

Terminó de ajustarse las agujetas para tomar la posición de arranque.

_Me lo prometió._

"¿Lista?" el grito de Amano se escuchó fuerte y decidido, frente a su rostro sostenía el pendiente que serviría de cronómetro.

"¡Lista!" Hitomi esperó la orden.

_Trece segundos, sólo son trece segundos._

"En sus marcas…"

_Si no lo hago ahora, se irá y no lo volveré a ver._

"Lista…"

_No puede irse sin saber que me gusta._

"¡Fuera!"

_Ahora… corre sin detenerte._

En el mismo instante que Hitomi comenzó a correr Amano balanceó el pendiente, contando en voz alta cada vez que la pequeña gema iba y venía.

"_Doce…"_

Y todo cambió.

La aparición de un chico desconocido traído por una mística columna de luz, su batalla con el dragón de tierra que lo había seguido y la intervención de Hitomi para salvarle la vida.

La lectura que había hecho donde se presagiaba una separación no correspondía a Amano. Era ella, Hitomi, quien se iría de manera inesperada, ante los ojos incrédulos de sus amigos.

Quién hubiera dicho que ese sería el principio de su épica aventura, por lo menos ella no lo adivinó hasta que estuvo dentro de su propia historia de amor y fantasía.


	10. 10

**LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI**

Por: ziann- schezard

**10. #10**

1. Eres un inmaduro

2. Te arriesgas demasiado

3. Simplemente arrogante

4. No eres el centro del universo… bueno, tal vez para Merle si lo seas, pero los demás tenemos otros intereses.

5. Aunque reconozco tu valentía.

6. Siempre estás ahí para ayudarme

7. Tomas como propios los problemas ajenos

8. Desinteresado

9. Me prometiste ayuda para regresar

10. ¿Y si no quiero…?

Notitas:

Este relato iba a ser algo por el estilo de '10 Cosas que Odio de Ti' (adoro esa peli) pero al final resultó esto, 10 pasos en los cuales Hitomi describe como ve a Van...

Mil disculpas por el otro fic, pero de verdad me está costando trabajo ese capítulo, llevo 3 borradores y ninguno me convence, todo por una 'escena' en particular q me tiene de malas (por no salir como quiero grrrrr) estamos por la cuarta revisión q espero sea la definitiva xq si no... algo me va a dar

Por cierto, el siguiente será un cuentito muy lindo y q me gusta mucho

Eli Fentom: Grax por los commentsss

review anonimo: no se quien eres jeje... son 30 mini cuentos así q ya sabes cuantos esperar

No sean tímids y dejen reviews, me encanta leerlos =P

Ja Ne!


	11. Gardenia

**LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI**

Por: ziann- schezard

**11. Gardenia**

Era un jardín precioso.

¿Cómo era posible que nadie le advirtiera de la existencia de aquel lugar?

Era notable el paso del tiempo, la hierba crecía salvaje por todos lados cubriendo las paredes de piedra mezclándose entre el musgo y las enredaderas, formando tapices de suaves y de distintos tonos de verde. Algunas flores se asomaban dando un toque de color mientras las mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor.

La estatua de un ángel, al fondo del jardín era la única pieza decorativa, fuera de la vegetación. También estaba cubierta de hojas, pero sus rasgos finos no estaban ocultos, sin duda la representación de un ryujin. Sus alas brindaban la sombra necesaria para que a sus pies crecieran otra clase de flores, cuya blancura era similar a las plumas de aquel habitante de Atlantis, bien conocidas para ella. Desprendían una sutil fragancia que cubría con su aroma aquel mágico lugar.

Alguien debía hacerse cargo del cuidado de ese jardín y una firme idea se adueñó de su mente.

Ella lo haría.

Esa noche, vencida por el cansancio se quedó dormida sin cambiarse de ropa, sus vestidos estaban cubiertos de tierra y polvo, así como sus manos y rostro. Había pasado todo el día quitando hierba, pero su esfuerzo había dado resultados. A partir de mañana se dedicaría a plantar nuevas flores y haría de ese su jardín privado.

Van ingresó a su habitación con sigilo, le habían informado que su esposa estaba dormida desde hacía unas horas y no quería despertarla. La encontró recostada sobre la cama, en una posición un tanto incómoda. Con cuidado la tomó en brazos, acomodándola sobre las almohadas.

"Van" murmuró entre sueños.

"Descansa" besó su frente, pudiendo notar el agradable aroma a gardenia que la rodeaba.

_Curioso_, pensó, _huele igual a mi madre_ y sonrió.

Notitas:

Este capítulo me encanta!!! De hecho más adelante vienen unos q fueron toda una delicia escribirlos, no me canso de leerlos... ya les avisaré cuales son

Improvisé, pues no se en realidad si las gardenias se den en gaia y mucho menos si eran las favoritas de Varie... dejé volar mi imaginación

Eli Fentom: un capítulo más a la cuenta... podría hacer un fic basado en esa peli, pero tendría q esperar a q termine otros muchos proyectos jajaja

Ja Ne!


	12. In A Good Mood

**LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI**

Por: ziann- schezard

12. In A Good Mood

Merle agitó la cola con frustración.

¿Quién era esa persona que había llegado acompañando a Van-sama?

Vestía de manera extraña y hablaba un tanto más, ¡qué clase de dama lleva el cabello corto y sin maquillarse!

Pero lo que más le molestaba era su cercanía con el Rey y precisamente en ese momento estaba con él, ¿qué derecho tenía de acompañarlo?

Necesitaba desquitarse de alguna manera y fue cuando observó el pendiente que traía, sonrió con malicia mientras una idea se gestaba en su cabeza, poniéndola de mejor humor.

Molestarla sería divertido.

NOTITAS:

Tardé milenios, lo sé!!!! pero en recompensa les traigo 3 cuentitos de un jalón...

este lo dediqué a Merle, un poco celosa de la llegada de Hitomi... como me caía mal q se la pasara molestando XD


	13. Excessive Chain

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

13. Excessive Chain

Nadie lo entendía.

No había pedido esa responsabilidad, parte de su infancia había crecido a la sombra de su hermano mayor quien estaba destinado a ser el Rey, el simplemente era el hijo menor de los Reyes Goau y Varie, cuya vida había girado alrededor de entrenamientos con Valgus, cuando éste no se ocupaba de atender asuntos con su hermano, y realizar travesuras al lado de Merle.

Definitivamente él hubiera evitado llevar una carga tan pesada como las riendas de un reino.

Ahora entendía un poco a su hermano, pero él siempre sonreía ante la vida y ser el próximo rey le venía como anillo al dedo, sin embargo jamás regresó de la prueba final, ¿cómo explicarse que un guerrero ágil y experimentado hubiera fallado? Su madre lo supo al instante, mucho antes que la noticia llegara al palacio, lo único que encontraron fue su brazo. El destino de Folken Lacur Fanel terminó en las fauces de un dragón dejando un largo camino a su pequeño hermano menor.

Y ahora estaba solo.

Su madre había desaparecido una noche y jamás se le había vuelto a ver.

Valgus era su mentor, pero cargaba con la culpa por la muerte de Folken y juró que con Van sería diferente. Tal vez por eso fue más rígido con él.

Merle lo acompañaba incondicionalmente y era lo más cercano a una familia, pero ella seguía siendo libre y sólo el cariño que le profesaba la mantenía a su lado.

Ser Rey te mantiene alejado de las personas, mucha responsabilidad, y te convierte en un ser solitario, es una enorme carga que no cualquiera puede llevar y sólo los fuertes de convicción logran salir adelante.

Van se propuso llevar con orgullo y dignidad esa corona, demostrarle al mundo que era capaz de vencer al dragón, teniendo como trofeo su corazón, aquella piedra mágica que le daría vida al legendario gyumelef Escaflowne y lo convertiría en Rey.

Triunfaría.

Con ese pensamiento salió del palacio dispuesto a enfrentar el destino que le fue heredado.

NOTITAS:

Uno más para Van, imagino que ser el hermano menor del futuro rey te hace un tanto irresponsable, pero que de pronto seas el heredero al trono te cambia la perspectiva...


	14. RadioCasette Player

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

14. radio-cassette player

_SOY FELIZ_

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Yukari pronunció terminando de leer la carta. Tanto su novio como su amigo habían escuchado atentos el contenido sin interrumpir.

"Ella ahora es feliz" una lágrima se asomó en sus ojos y de inmediato Amano se acercó, rodeándola con sus brazos.

"Así es, está con las personas que más extrañaba. Con la persona que ama"

"Y la entiendo"

Yui, el amigo de Amano, les dio un momento de intimidad saliendo de la habitación. Poco entendía lo que pasaba, él había sido invitado a sugerencia de Amano para conocer a una chica llamada Hitomi que aparentemente había viajado a otro país, de un nombre que no lograba recordar, a reencontrarse con otros amigos y su verdadero amor. Parecía una historia sacada de algún libro de cuentos, ¿cómo era posible que su familia hubiera permitido aquello? La chica se había fugado con un desconocido. No era que su viaje entero hubiera girado alrededor de aquella presentación, en parte estaba decepcionado, de cualquier manera sus expectativas no eran muchas. Ahora simplemente se limitaría a disfrutarlo sin la presión de causar una buena impresión.

Encendió su IPOD para distraerse un poco, la música era una excelente manera de relajarse. Ahora tenía una semana que disfrutar.

NOTITAS

Tuve que cambiar el significado de 'radio casette player' porque actualmente nadie lo conoce, excepto si viviste hace muuuuucho y tuviste uno... y me refiero a los walkman... no a los cd walkman, q esos son más modernos... sino a los primeros walkman que tenían casettes... yo si tenía uno y me lo había regalado mi abuelo y era tan feliz con él... pero bueee, el sentido del aparatito es el mismo, así q lo modernicé un poco y lo cambié por IPOD... son pocas las personas q no tenemos uno (sip soy la única de mi familia q no tiene uno por increíble q parezca jajaja)

eli-fentom: a mi también me encantó escribir sobre gardenias... otra cosa más a la lista de cualidades que van tiene de hitomi

yubima-chan: así q tu eres el reviewer anónimo!!! no worries, a mi tmb me suele jugar malas pasadas mi conexión a internet... supongo q para estas alturas ya estarás mejor... del otro fic, estoy dando los últimos detalles (me ha costado demasiado ese capi, entre el trabajo y la falta de ideas XD)

anita-asakura: gracias por leer!!!

marrosydejose: gracias por tus comments!!!! a lo mejor si le consigo novio a Yarina, de verdad le hacen falta unas cuantas cachetadas XD

dacne: bienvenida a la lectura!

nos seguimos leyendo!!!!


	15. Perfect Blue

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

15. Perfect Blue

Caminaba sola por la playa, últimamente acostumbraba hacerlo con Celena como su única compañera. Resultaba agradable pasar tiempo con ella, era una persona dulce y reservada, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en silencio perdida en sus pensamientos, pero siempre te escuchaba sin criticar.

Sin embargo ese día no solicitó su compañía, necesitaba pensar. Descalza sobre la arena sentía como las olas golpeaban suavemente sobre sus pies desnudos con la falda de su vestido flotando alrededor, seguramente Eries la regañaría por ser descuidada y comportarse como una muchachita de campo, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba. Estaba en una parte de la playa lejana al bullicio del puerto donde muy pocas personas acostumbraban deambular es más a esa hora del día no había más visitantes que la princesa de Astoria. Era su lugar favorito donde muchas veces su madre la había llevado pasando tardes enteras jugando entre el mar y la arena.

Poco había cambiado aquella pequeña bahía rodeada de vegetación salvaje y gaviotas viajando por el cielo, el mar mostrando su magnificencia con matices de colores, por la mañana dorados pasando por los azules más brillantes durante el día para morir en el crepúsculo teñido de carmesí y en la noche cubrirse de negro.

Había pasado un año desde el fin de la Gran Guerra, las naciones estaban en proceso de reconstrucción, algunas con mayor rapidez que otras, pero todos ponían de su parte. La paz que se vivía era tranquilizante y la gente sólo tenía que preocuparse por situaciones mundanas, no había más cruentas batallas y todos podían dormir tranquilos.

Sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba no era si faltaban materiales para reparar el ala norte del castillo, o si habían faltado trabajadores o si en el mercado había escasez de vestidos y joyas, la pregunta que le quitaba el sueño era ¿dónde estaba?

También había pasado un año desde su despedida con la promesa de convertirse en la persona digna de su amor, devolviéndole el anillo y marchándose. Tampoco había tenido noticias y eso le quitaba el sueño, tenía la urgencia de saber de él, pero ni siquiera su padre sabía decirle donde estaba.

Había decidido esperarlo, sin importar cuanto tiempo tardara, a su lado aprendió lo que el verdadero amor significa, más allá de la atracción física. Cuidado, comprensión, cariño, devoción y pasión, todos esos sentimientos eran inspirados en su recuerdo y sabía que no los encontraría en nadie más.

"¡Más te vale que cumplas rápido tu promesa!" gritó a los cuatro vientos con la esperanza de que su deseo le llegara y regresara a ella, recibiendo como única respuesta una brisa sobre el rostro, agitando su dorada melena, "Vuelve junto a mi"

Notitas:

Ahora con dedicación a Millerna, he de confesar q este capi iba a ser para Allen, pero me arrepentí jeje


	16. Invincible, Unrivaled

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

16. Invincible; Unrivaled

"_Cuéntame otra vez la historia, por favor"_

"Ya va siendo hora que te duermas"

"_Pero no tengo sueño"_

"¿Y la única manera para que te duermas será escuchando esa historia?"

"_Si"_

"¿Qué tiene de especial?"

"_Es muy bonita y tiene de todo, me gusta el Caballero Valiente que defiende a la Princesa, pero me cae mejor el Rey porque se queda con la Princesa que no es tan débil y además es rebelde y juntos vencieron al Rey Malo, pero también el Rey y el Caballero son buenos amigos y no hay quien los iguale, no tienen rivales. Además aparecen ángeles y magia y melefs, yo quiero pilotear uno"_

"Si no te duermes estarás cansado y no lo podrás hacer"

"_Pero ahora no estoy cansado"_

"Jovencito, no se trata de estar cansado se trata de que ya es hora de dormir, tu hermana se ha dormido desde hace una hora y tu sigues despierto"

"_Ella es una niña, yo soy un guerrero"_

"Vamos guerrero, ponte la pijama y a la cama"

"_Pero mamá…"_

"Tanto el Caballero Valiente como el Rey llegaron a ser fuertes e invencibles porque obedecían a su madre"

"_¿Segura?"_

"Por supuesto, y si no quieres que le diga a tu padre que estuviste curioseando en el hangar de Escaflowne sin su permiso, será mejor que ya te duermas"

"_Ya estoy dormido"_

Notitas:

Por increíble q parezca, así de cortito es uno de mis favoritos... si leen de las últimas frases se darán cuenta quienes son los protagonistas n.n

Vienen varios cuentos q son hermosos y también de mis favoritos, y como regalo de navidad y año nuevo subiré uno diario por esta semana.

FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!!!

yubima-chan: espero ya estes mejor... ánimo!!!

Eli-Fentom: eres de las mías, lo malo q mi walkman se perdió quien sabe donde... supongo q terminaron desechandolo xq se descompuso... aunq tmb tengo los casettes q marcaron mi lejana infancia

Nos leemos mañana!!!


	17. kHz

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

17. kHz (kilohertz)

_El __hercio__, __hertz__ o __hertzio__ (Símbolo __Hz__), es la unidad de frecuencia del Sistema Internacional de Unidades._

_Proviene del apellido del físico alemán Heinrich Rudolf Hertz, que descubrió la propagación de las ondas electromagnéticas. El nombre fue establecido por la Comisión Electrotécnica Internacional en 1930. Este fue adoptado por la Conferencia General de Pesos y Medidas (CGPM, Conférence générale des poids et mesures) en 1960…_

Hitomi repasaba su libro de física sin poner atención a lo que leía, en las esquinas de la mayoría de las hojas había dibujado plumas que sobre el fondo blanco parecían flotar. Últimamente estaba demasiado distraída y dibujaba ese tipo de cosas de manera casi inconsciente. De la misma manera un sueño se estaba volviendo recurrente, al despertar lo único que recordaba eran plumas tan blancas como la nieve y suaves como la seda y alguien llamándola.

Había nacido con un don, que su abuela se encargó de educar. Era hábil en la lectura de cartas y todas sus compañeras acudían a ella cuando necesitaban consejo, casi siempre por asuntos del corazón. Ese era su inocente pasatiempo, disfrutaba tirando las cartas e interpretando su significado, sus lecturas eran acertadas y jamás había defraudado a alguien.

De vez en cuando sus sueños eran proféticos, pero se trataban de cosas sin importancia, una lluvia inesperada o el retraso del autobús, mismos que tomaba como extrañas coincidencias. Sin embargo, ese sueño que no lograba recordar la tenía inquieta, diferente a los demás, pues la dejaba con una sensación de ansiedad.

"No lo entiendo" suspiró molesta, al salir del salón de clases.

"¿Qué sucede?" Yukari, su amiga de toda la vida, la acompañaba.

"Olvídalo, no es nada"

"A veces eres media rara"

"Y tu muy preguntona"

Las chicas se miraron un tanto ofendidas, pero de inmediato soltaron una sonora carcajada continuando su camino hacia la salida.

No valía la pena preocuparse por un simple sueño pues no se convertiría en realidad…

Notitas:

Se los prometí, un cuentito diario apartir de ahora y hasta el sábado, xq el domingo no estaré en casa jeje...

La explicación del hertzio está tomada de wikipedia, realmente no importa mucho si es verdad o no, simplemente fue para darle al título su parte XD

nos leemos mañana!!!


	18. Say Ah

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

18. "say ahh...."

No sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido dormido, lo último que recordaba era haber regresado de una visita a la ciudad y en cuanto entró al palacio todo desapareció.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Fue lo primero que escuchó al despertar y la encontró a su lado. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

"Hitomi" escuchó su propia voz, cansada.

"No te esfuerces, necesitas recuperarte"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Trató de levantarse, pero la cabeza le dio vueltas. La chica lo ayudó a sentarse colocando algunas almohadas debajo de su espalda, para que estuviera más cómodo.

"Necesitas descansar" más que una sugerencia, sonaba a una orden, "tienes lo que comúnmente se conoce en mi mundo como resfriado"

Hitomi le puso un paño húmedo sobre la frente, se sentía increíblemente bien.

"Has estado trabajando demasiado, Van. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tomaste un descanso?"

Descanso era una palabra que no existía en su vocabulario, ¿acaso existían vacaciones para un Rey? Mucho menos cuando su Reino había sido destruido, era su obligación rescatarlo de las cenizas y que nuevamente fuera esplendoroso, tal y como lo recordaba.

"Entiendo tus obligaciones, pero debes entender que Roma no se hizo en un día" comentó con casualidad mientras servía un vaso de agua.

"¿Roma?" preguntó con curiosidad, jamás había escuchado esa palabra.

"Es un decir" sonrió, "Roma fue uno de los imperios más poderosos en la Tierra, pero le tomó tiempo y con esto quiero decir que te tomes las cosas con calma. Estas rodeado de gente muy capaz y eso incluye a Yarina"

"Acabas de reconocerle una cualidad"

No le era desconocido que entre ambas mujeres había cierto recelo. Yarina no confiaba en Hitomi, y ésta última chocaba con la personalidad de la consejera, una respetaba las reglas mientras la otra simplemente se las saltaba.

"Nunca he dicho que sea mala" aclaró, "simplemente tenemos puntos de vista diferentes, pero no es el momento de citar todas y cada una de las cualidades de tu hábil consejera. Es momento de que tomes tu medicina"

Lo dijo de una manera que parecía una madre con su hijo enfermo. Van observó el pequeño sobre que tenía en una mano y el vaso que tenía en la otra. Esto no le gustaba.

"Nada de ponernos necios, Su Majestad" Hitomi de inmediato reconoció la expresión de Van.

"No quiero" replicó.

"Y yo no quiero que me dejes viuda antes de casarme, di ah…"

"Me tratas como mi madre más que como mi esposa" trató de defenderse.

"A veces hago un doble papel con alguien tan testarudo como tu"

Muy a regañadientes el Rey tomó el vaso y de un solo trago se lo acabó. Hitomi sonrió triunfante, quitándole el vaso y acostándose junto a él.

"Me asusté mucho cuando te vi caer"

Van simplemente la abrazó.

"Prometo no volverte a preocupar de esta manera"

"Sólo no hagas cosas más allá de tus posibilidades, ten paciencia"

"Lo intentaré" murmuró, comenzaba a sentir los efectos de esa medicina, con la imperiosa necesidad de dormir, "Hitomi…"

"¿Si?"

"Quédate conmigo"

La chica sonrió, su Rey a veces se comportaba como un niño, pero no le molestaba. Volvió a acomodar las almohadas y se dedicó a velar su sueño.

Notitas:

Esto es demasiaaaado tierno, no creen XD se q prometí subirlo ayer, pero regresé muy tarde del trabajo y demasiado cansada, pero con este me reivindico.

Feliz año nuevo!!!!! Q todos sus propósitos se cumplan!!!!

shi no hime: es bueno tener retroalimentación XD aunq confieso q yo tampoco suelo dejar muchos reviews, sólo cuando de verdad tengo algo q decir... bienvenida a la lectura, vamos un poco más de la mitad y esto se va a poner bueno... en lo particular el ost de escaflowne es de lo mejor q he escuchado

nos leemos!!!


	19. Red

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

Aclaración: este capítulo está basado en el capítulo 19 (o 20 ya no me acuerdo bien, mi alzheimer juvenil) y está narrado desde el punto de vista de Hitomi, considero necesario ver el capítulo para entenderle mejor

19. Red

Salí corriendo de la habitación como si me persiguiera un fantasma. No podía seguir con Millerna un momento más.

_Estúpida_

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le dije aquello?

Si ella se casa con Dryden tengo el camino libre con Allen, entonces ¿por qué le dije que luchara por él?

_Hitomi eres realmente estúpida_.

El viento me pegó de lleno en la cara cuando llegué al jardín oeste. Haber corrido como desesperada me había dejado sin aliento. Me senté en la escalinata debajo de la fuente. Sentí algunas gotas de agua que el viento traía consigo, era refrescante considerando el calor que hacía, sin embargo no lograba tranquilizarme. En esos momentos Palas resultaba una ciudad sofocante.

Esta boda debía hacerme feliz porque significaba que mi única rival no lo sería más. Nadie más me impediría estar con Allen. Yo estaría para él, para brindarle el consuelo que necesitaría. Entonces ¿Por qué no corría a sus brazos en este preciso instante? ¿Por qué me sentía fatal?

"¿Hitomi, pasa algo malo?"

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con Van. Venía cargando un pesado saco.

"¿Van?"

"¿Qué haces en un lugar tan solitario?"

Debía buscar una excusa. No podía decirle que había salido huyendo de Millerna por cobarde, por miedo de mi misma.

"Todos estaban muy ocupados y me aburría. En realidad no se como llegué hasta aquí, estaba por marcharme"

"¿Te puedo acompañar de regreso?"

"No es necesario, creo que estas ocupado"

"Sólo voy a darle mantenimiento a Escaflowne, lo necesita"

Necesitaba alejarme de ese lugar y Van me estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta, pero tampoco podía obligarlo a que lo acompañara. Me arriesgaría a preguntarle, pero no insistiría mucho. Empezaba a conocer su temperamento y era mejor no forzar las cosas. Ya buscaría otro pretexto para desaparecerme del Palacio, de Millerna… y de Allen.

"¿Podría…? Bueno… como no tengo mucho que hacer… ¿no te molesta si te acompaño?"

No me respondió de inmediato, es más mi pregunta pareció haberlo tomado por sorpresa. Tal vez no le gustaba mi compañía. Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago, ¿acaso no esperaba este rechazo?

"Prometo no interrumpirte"

¿Dónde había quedado mi resolución de no rogar?

"Si es lo que quieres, no hay problema"

Respiré aliviada, al menos no tuve que preguntar una segunda vez. Para que negarlo, quería estar con Van. Su carácter sereno, cuando lo era, lograba tranquilizarme.

Seguí sus pasos en silencio y él tampoco inició alguna conversación. Me alegraba pues en esos momentos podía ser una tortura el escucharme. Llegamos al viejo molino donde Escaflowne descansaba, me sorprendió no ver a merodear a Merle y saltar encima de Van para darle la bienvenida. Era demasiado efusiva con él.

"¿Merle no está contigo?" pregunté con curiosidad, previniéndome para una repentina aparición gatuna.

"Seguramente anda jugando por ahí" contestó a la ligera.

Entré en la vieja construcción, estaba oscuro, pero la luz del sol brindaba suficiente iluminación para no caer. Inmediatamente subí por la escalera de madera y me senté entre la paja.

"Soy demasiado tonta" tenía la imperiosa necesidad de sacar todo lo que me estaba molestando y Van no puso objeción, sacaba algunas cosas de aquel saco y se limitaba a escucharme "Quiero hacer las cosas bien, pero termino entrometiéndome en los asuntos de los demás. Soy tan tonta"

Así me sentía, como una tonta.

Van me volvió a dirigir una mirada, ¿acaso me estaba analizando?

Me lanzó una cosa grande y naranja, por poco y no la atrapo. Hubiera sido vergonzoso no haberlo hecho. No podía quedar mal delante de él. Sonreí. Aun no perdía mi orgullo.

Con agilidad subió las escaleras y me enseñó como abrir aquella extraña fruta al mismo tiempo que me ofrecía una pajilla. Dentro de ella había un líquido color ámbar. No me había percatado de la sed que sentía hasta ese momento, que oportuno.

Tomé un sorbo con confianza, pero me llevé un gran chasco.

"¡Qué ácido!" no sabía mal, pero no me lo esperaba "¿Qué es esto?"

"Piscus" me contestó con indiferencia, ¿acaso ya se había olvidado que yo no había nacido en Gaea?

"¿Te sientes mejor, no?"

Cambió el tema, al parecer si me había puesto atención y había elegido ese momento para continuar. Giré la cabeza para evitar mirarlo y me concentré en mi bebida. Él comenzó a trabajar.

"No deberías andar con esa cara, si sigues así algo malo te podría pasar. No es común en ti estar deprimida"

Estaba escuchando bien, pero el tono en que se expresó demostraba preocupación, ¿a caso intentaba animarme? Seguramente lo había imaginado, de Van me esperaría todo menos comprensión. No era una mala persona, pero si reservada y un tanto fría tratándose de relaciones humanas. Con la única que parecía ser comprensivo era con Merle y eso no calificaba como relaciones completamente humanas.

"Hitomi…"

La manera en que dijo mi nombre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo había pronunciado con cuidado, dejando a un lado la rudeza que lo caracterizaba. Dejé de beber por reflejo, sentía curiosidad por lo que iba a decir.

"Quiero que a partir de ahora estés conmigo"

Esto no me lo esperaba. Mis manos perdieron su fuerza y soltaron la piscus, que rodó por el suelo de madera vaciando su contenido. Debía haber un error o yo estaba escuchando mal.

"Van… ¿qué acabas de decir?" mi propia voz me traicionaba, me escuché nerviosa.

"Te quiero a mi lado… TE QUIERO"

¿Van me quiere? Definitivamente el calor me estaba afectando porque el escucharlo decir TE QUIERO hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Sentí mis mejillas arder. Una nueva y completamente diferente sensación a las que hubiera experimentado antes estaba naciendo. Mentalmente recordé a Amano-sempai, no era esa. También Allen cruzó por mi cabeza, definitivamente tampoco era. Algo cálido desde el centro de mi ser que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

"Tu… tu…" me había quedado muda, quería terminar de escucharlo, "¿Pero que… a que te re…?"

Vi como dejaba su tarea para quedar frente a mi. Su mirada era firme y reflejaba decisión.

"¡Tu poder!"

Me quedé perpleja y escuché el crujir de la pajilla que aun sostenía en mi mano.

¿Eso era todo? ¡Mi poder! Sólo 'me quería' por mi poder. Hasta para él eso era demasiado cruel.

"Puede que Escaflowne sea capaz de hacer muchas más cosas si estoy contigo. Necesito tu ayuda, por favor"

Aquella sensación cálida desaparecía para dar paso a una más violenta. No estaba para soportar esa clase de confesiones, me sentí utilizada. Sólo me veía como un objeto con el que conseguiría la victoria.

Me sentí muy tonta, más tonta que al principio, al pensar que 'me quería' de una manera diferente. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me puse de pie y caminé hasta él. Alcé mi mano y con todo el coraje que sentía lo abofetee.

Y otra vez salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, sin arrepentirme de haberle marcado el rostro de rojo carmesí.

Notitas:

Me desaparecí mucho, lo siento!!!!!!! ha pasado demasiado en mi vida, pero sigo aquí y no pararé hasta terminar este projecto, que entre otras cosas ha dado origen a sus versiones en dibujo... no se si fanfiction permita poner los links, pero quienes estén interesados pueden visitar mi cuenta en deviantart o mándenme un MP y con gusto les mando les mando la dirección

en gerenal me gustó mucho como se desarrolló este capítulo, al utilizar como inspiración uno de los episodios de la serie y llenar ciertos vacíos, adoré el volar de las palomas cuando hitomi le da la bofetada a van, q por supuesto nunca vimos, pero es lindo imaginar q pasa por sus cabecitas locas... les puedo dar un adelanto, q más adelante tenemos el punto de vista de Van =p

anita-askura: gracias por tus buenos deseos, mis fiestas decembrinas estuvieron de lujo!!!

camilita-chan: he desarrollado una personalidad en van un tanto diferente, se supone q hitomi lo cambió y para bien, pero tampoco deja de lado el ser terco y orgulloso

la generala: gracias por leer, son cortitos pero bonitos


	20. The Road Home

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

20. The Road Home

Esto sucedió momentos después de su llegada a Fanelia. El viaje desde Astoria había sido rápido, pero aun así un viaje. Por primera vez Hitomi había recorrido ese camino sin miedo y sin peligro, pudiendo disfrutar de los hermosos paisajes y la diversidad de animales de aquel planeta. No tenían prisa por llegar y se detuvieron en cuanto lugar la chica quisiera explorar.

"Bienvenida a casa" le había dicho al término del viaje y lo siguiente que hizo fue llevarla a dar un paseo. Era medio día y el sol estaba en su punto más alto, recorrieron en silencio parte del bosque hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde años atrás había sido su despedida. Hitomi sintió escalofríos.

"Esta vez lo haré bien" Van la tomó por las manos, clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado, "y como testigos, mi familia"

Ocultas por algunas hierbas silvestres y enredaderas, se encontraban las tumbas del anterior Rey de Fanelia y su primogénito. Ellos no servirían de testigos presenciales era más bien un homenaje que Van les hacía, incluso a su madre que si bien no tenía una lápida inscrita sabía que estaba en el mismo lugar que su padre, y desde ahí le brindaban la bendición que estaba buscando, prueba de ello era que tenía frente a él a la mujer que amaba.

"Di por hecho tu aceptación y admito que fue un error, por eso quiero que olvides todo asunto pasado y esta sea la verdadera y única vez. Te necesito… te quiero a mi lado, estos años lejos de ti me enseñaron que no había alguien mejor que tu, te extrañé y no hubo noche en la que me arrepintiera en haberte dejado marchar. Pocas veces nos dan una segunda oportunidad y tu has regresado a Gaia, a mi mundo, el cual desde ahora y para siempre será el tuyo, si tu también lo quieres así. Hitomi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi Reina?"

Notitas:

Y con esto llegamos al número 20, eso quiere decir que sólo faltan 10 para terminar, pero no por eso ha pasado lo mejor... vienen cosas muuuuy interesantes


	21. Violence

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

21. Violence; Pillage/Plunder; Extortion

Lo recordaba todo. A pesar de haber pasado años, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

Una mañana que significaba un nuevo futuro para el Reino de Fanelia, el día en que el hijo menor del fallecido Rey sería coronado. Había pasado la prueba del dragón y retornado con el energeist que le ayudaría a revivir al legendario gyumelef Escaflowne. A pesar de que el chico era un par de años menor que ella, había logrado una gran hazaña.

Un nuevo futuro era la palabra correcta, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que les esperaba. Ella nunca se pensó que ese nuevo futuro estaría plagado de violencia y guerra.

Había ido al castillo por curiosidad. Se le permitía el paso debido a su relación familiar con Valgus, el samurai más cercano al ahora Rey. No porque fueran familia directa, pero siempre le tuvo un especial cariño, sobre todo después de la muerte de su padre, uno de los consejeros más sabios dentro del reino. Fue testigo de una curiosa persecución: Merle, aquella gatita que siempre acompañaba a Van iba seguida de una persona a quien desconocía, pero no le prestó atención. Suspiró cansada, esa niña nunca aprendería a comportarse. No entendía porqué se le permitía semejante libertad, estar dentro del palacio significaba un gran honor y en señal de respeto se debía guardar la compostura, eso siempre le había dicho su padre.

Aquel día fue de celebración, la coronación simplemente majestuosa. Las exhibiciones de gyumelefs y las peleas en el coliseo, para quien las presenciaba por primera vez, eran una muestra de la magnificencia de las maquinas, pero sin llegar a ser violentas. Los samurais de la guardia se divirtieron como hacía mucho no lo hacían. Estaban relajados y ese fue uno de sus errores, pero el haberse preparado no salvaría a Fanelia de la desgracia.

Cuando todos los festejos terminaron, ya entrada la tarde, la gente ya regresaba a sus casas y nunca se esperó que el enemigo invisible atacara con toda su furia. Yarina aun no llegaba a casa, donde se madre seguramente la estaría esperando y le contaría todos los detalles de la coronación. Escuchó una explosión a lo lejos y después gritos, la gente comenzó a correr por la calle, huyendo. La chica de ojos violeta divisó humo y fuego, la dirección de donde provenía no le gustó y fue presa del pánico. Esquivando los ríos de gente corrió hacia su casa, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera verdad y sin embargo, lo era.

Llegó en el momento que la pequeña casa colapsaba, todo lo que veía era las llamas consumir los escombros de la que había sido su hogar, seguidas de nuevas explosiones. No podía creer lo que veía, estaba viviendo una pesadilla. No había rastro de la fachada color arena, ni de las enredaderas que adornaban cada ventana, ni las jardineras que su madre tanto cuidaba… ni de su madre.

"¡Madre!" gritó con desesperación e intentó abrirse paso por los escombros, cuando una mano la detuvo.

"Es inútil, pequeña"

"Tengo… que…" cada palabra se ahogaba en su garganta, debía entrar y buscar.

"No hay tiempo, ellos vienen, debemos huir"

No podía luchar más, su cuerpo no le respondía y su mente era un caos. No se dio cuenta quien la ayudaba ni quien la llevaba, simplemente fue arrastrada por la multitud hacia algún lugar seguro, o al menos lejos del ataque que estaba acabando con todo. Desde las colinas los habitantes que habían podido escapar fueron testigos de como su ciudad se convertía en cenizas. Gente con caras largas, el llanto de los niños, los heridos siendo atendidos por quienes se sentían capaces.

"¡Van-sama!"

Un gritito la distrajo, era la niña-gato que se debatía entre salir corriendo y ocultarse. La entendía un poco, pero nada de lo que ellas pudieran hacer salvarían a Fanelia de la destrucción. Todo estaba perdido.

En dirección del palacio la lucha era cruel, las columnas de humo eran negras y en mayor cantidad, pero un destello color azul contrastaba con el carmesí del ambiente, una columna de luz se elevó hacia el cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Definitivamente ese era su nuevo futuro, el principio de su nueva vida. Había perdido su hogar y a su familia, todo cuanto quería había desaparecido.

Yarina Cirdan cerró de un golpe el libro que sostenía, unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, pero a velocidad increíble las limpió con la mano desnuda. Odiaba sentirse débil, pero en momentos de soledad su coraza de hierro flaqueaba. El pasado debía quedarse guardado en la memoria, sólo para recordar que cosas debían evitar para no repetirse jamás.

Notitas:

Supongo que ahora ya entendemos un poco mejor a la gruñona de Yarina, fui muy mala al crearle este pasado T_____T


	22. Craddle

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

22. cradle

Los ángeles existen.

Más no de la forma que comúnmente los conocemos.

Una civilización milenaria que en tiempos modernos sólo es leyenda, o al menos eso es lo que se dice.

Atlantis se llamaba su hogar, cuna de grandes y magníficos poderes, donde bastaba la fuerza de un deseo para volverse realidad y sin embargo, fue su propia vanidad la que trajo su caída.

Ryujin se hacían llamar aquellos seres alados y de mirada serena, nadie en Gaia había tenido la suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Su existencia era leyenda, hasta que el destino quiso un encuentro.

El último de ellos, una joven, o no tanto, que respondía al nombre de Varie apareció frente al Rey Goau. Un encuentro que marcó no sólo sus vidas, sino el destino entero de un planeta.

Las cosas no sucedieron tan rápido, más bien fue la combinación de sucesos y el paso de los años que terminaron de montar el escenario para el cambio, esa transformación que fue finalizada por un descendiente de aquella mítica raza en compañía de una chica desconocida, proveniente del lugar prohibido llamado 'La Luna Fantasma'.

Los ángeles existen, fue el clamor popular en el momento más cruel de la batalla final, cuando todo se veía perdido y había muerte por doquier. Fue una figura alada que suró los cielos que les mostró cuál era su esperanza.

Si bien ese ángel no ha vuelto a aparecer, ese único avistamiento fue suficiente para que la gente volviera a creer.

Ya se que me merezco el peor de los castigos por haber tardado milenios en actualizar T_T pero mi vida ha tenido unos cambios bien vertiginosos en el último año, bueno si hasta otro perro tengo... anyway, a pesar de todo no he abandonado el barco...

además la culpa la tiene este tema, nada más no podía escribirlo... creo que ha sido el más complicado

gracias a tods por sus comments... y su paciencia =p


	23. Candy

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

23. Candy

Merle deambulaba por los pasillos de la residencia Fanel, acababa de tener una discusión con Yarina, nuevamente aquella altiva mujer la había regañado frente a la Corte haciéndola quedar en ridículo.

Ella había vivido siempre bajo el cobijo de la familia real, y Van era su mejor amigo. Sabía por demás que él ahora era Rey y tenía muchas responsabilidades. Ella tampoco era una niña, se le había permitido entrar a la Corte de Fanelia con la única condición de respetar protocolos y costumbres. Y había aceptado, a pesar de no saber mucho acerca de eso. Fueron situaciones que poco le preocupaban, era feliz estando a lado de Van y cualquier asunto relacionado con la realeza le importaba poco. Sin embargo ahora se arrepentía de no haber puesto la mayor atención en estos detalles.

Tal vez no se sentiría de esa manera si Yarina Círdan, su mentora, no fuera tan orgullosa. Se tomaba muy en serio los protocolos y costumbres, no perdonaba cualquier falta, por pequeña que fuera y los castigos jamás eran benévolos.

En esta ocasión, Merle había llegado tarde a una reunión, se había quedado dormida vencida por el cansancio ocasionado por el trabajo de la noche anterior. La misma Yarina le había ordenado leer algunos libros sobre historia y se quedó más de la mitad de la noche leyendo sobre reyes y reinas, traiciones, batallas y grandes hazañas; lectura difícil y aburrida, pero había logrado terminarla.

Sin embargo, eso no importaba. Trabajo o no, jamás debía llegar tarde a una reunión. El resultado: la consejera del Rey la había impedido participar de aquella reunión. Para fortuna de ambas, el rey no se encontraba entre los presentes. Siempre que Van estaba su alrededor, Yarina fingía una simpatía por aquella chica, y Merle no podía reprocharle nada ya que ella era de gran ayuda para el Rey.

Mientras más recordaba la escena, más furia se acumulaba. Había llegado a uno de los lugares más solitarios del castillo. Se recargó junto a una ventana contemplando el atardecer. Algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos, todo lo podía soportar por Van.

Algunos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, pero Merle no les puso atención.

"¿Qué haces vagando en un lugar tan alejado?" la voz familiar de Van la tomó por sorpresa.

"Sólo yo…" que excusa podría ponerle, "pues creo que caminé de más"

"Merle"

Van estaba a su lado, la cálida luz del atardecer iluminaba las paredes del castillo bañándolas de distintas tonalidades de rosa y naranja, era una vista magnífica.

"Supe lo que pasó esta mañana" el rey habló con suavidad.

"Discúlpame"

Merle bajó la mirada, se sentía apenada.

"Discúlpame tu a mi" Van le acarició el cabello, como en los viejos tiempos.

"Pero…"

"Se que todo esto es duro para ti, y no necesitas esforzarte de esa manera…"

"Yo lo decidí y así será… Van, quiero ser útil para ti, no sólo la niña traviesa que juguetea por el castillo. Quiero ayudarte, y no importa si es difícil yo decidí que así lo quería…"

Van sonrió, ese era el ímpetu de la gatita, siempre valiente. No le gustaba verla ausente y sin ánimos, porque se recordaba a él mismo. Precisamente había decidido alejarse un poco del bullicio del palacio para pensar. Era increíble como ambos habían terminado en el mismo lugar, tal vez porque no debían estar solos.

"Sabes, ¿porque no nos olvidamos un momento de nuestras respectivas obligaciones y asaltamos la cocina?"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" sus felinos ojos brillaron con emoción, cuando eran pequeños estas aventuras les habían ocasionado regaños, pero en las cocinas siempre encontraban cosas interesantes.

"Escuché decir que están haciendo dulces"

"Nya"

Los dos se retiraron de ahí, dejando nuevamente el pasillo vacío. Valía la pena todo el sacrificio sólo para disfrutar esos momentos juntos.

un momento van & merle... y yarina vuelve a hacer de las suyas XD por cierto que le estoy dando forma a este personaje y puede que pronto logre tenerla en dibujo

no prometo nada, pero espero mañana subir el que sigue


	24. Good Night

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

24. good night

La niña se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas altas frente al escritorio lleno de papeles que su padre ocupaba, mientras él terminaba su ardua tarea.

"Pequeña, no es necesario que permanezcas aquí" su padre dejó por un momento el pergamino que estaba leyendo y la miró con ternura, pues en ese instante daba tremendo bostezo. Al darse cuenta que su padre la miraba, intentó disimular. Su padre sonrió, "Ya es tarde"

"Pero me gusta estar aquí" contestó con firmeza.

"Has estado toda la tarde acompañandome, pequeña, pero ya va siendo hora de que vayas a dormir"

"¿Te estoy interrumpiendo?"

"Eso jamás y lo sabes, pero no puedo tenerte aquí toda la noche. Necesitas irte a descansar"

"Y mamá se enojará si no me encuentra en la cama"

"Y no queremos que tu madre se enoje"

La niña movió la cabeza de manera negativa, cuando su madre se enojaba era peor que la consejera Cirdan. Dio un pequeño salto y corrió hacia su padre.

"Buenas noches, papá" con agilidad subió a su regazo y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches, pequeña"

La acompañó hasta la puerta y la vio alejarse a gran velocidad por el pasillo.

Notitas:

Unbelievable! Pude subir el siguiente chapter hoy! por eso hace frío en cancún u.ú


	25. Fence

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

25. fence

Hitomi se encontraba paseando por los jardines del Palacio, un tanto impaciente. En pocas horas iniciarían el viaje de regreso a Fanelia, estaba emocionada por ver cuanto había cambiado la ciudad desde la última vez que la vio, la reconstrucción de una ciudad hecha cenizas que poco a poco recuperaba su esplendor original, y ese era el resultado de todo el esfuerzo de su joven Rey.

Estaba feliz por encontrarse en Gaia, sin embargo sentía tristeza por las personas que había dejado atrás, su familia y amigos. Había desaparecido así nada más, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de planear una despedida, pero bien dicen que las cosas llegan cuando menos te lo esperas. Le hubiera gustado haberse despedido por lo menos para que ellos tuvieran la seguridad de que ella se encontraba bien, mucho más que bien.

Una idea había estado rondando su cabeza desde hacía unos días, escribirles una carta. Expresar todos sus sentimientos en una hoja de papel y aunque estaba segura de no la llegarían a leer, por lo menos le serviría a ella para calmar su ansiedad.

Encontró el lugar perfecto para comenzar su escritura a la sombra de un abeto, una solitaria, pero acogedora banca le sirvió como refugio personal, eligiendo a la primer persona a quien dirigiría esas sinceras palabras...

"Yukari:..."

Notitas:

Alguien recuerda capítulos anteriores?


	26. If Only I Could Make You Mine

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: ziann- schezard

26. If Only I Could Make You Mine

Llevábamos tres semanas en Astoria de aparente tranquilidad. No había signos de batalla ni de que Zaibach planeara un ataque. Eso me tenía nervioso, tanta calma no podía durar para siempre.

Necesitaba distraer mis pensamientos y mis ganas de pelear así que acudí al taller donde reparaban los gyumelefs y tomé prestadas algunas herramientas que supuse me servirían. Gaddess me molestaba con el hecho de no darle el suficiente mantenimiento a la espada de Escaflowne y comparaba la de Sherezade, siempre inmaculada. No podía negarlo, Allen era un excelente espadachín, pero también me llevaba muchos años de práctica. No pude dejar de sentir un poco de envidia, por eso y algo más. Él era el caballero perfecto que yo nunca llegaría a ser. Aquel de quien Hitomi estaba enamorada.

¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso con una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina?

Traté de olvidar esa idea concentrándome en mi próxima tarea, debía afilar una gran espada. Me detuve en las cocinas buscando algún refrigerio ligero, seguro que después me daría hambre y me arrepentiría de no haber llevado algo para comer. Además estaba Merle, quien se había negado a acompañarme alegando el insoportable calor. Debía aceptar que tenía razón, ese día particularmente hacía demasiado calor. Encontré en una mesa dos grandes piscus, eso serviría.

Continué mi pequeña travesía hasta que alguien más me detuvo. Hitomi se encontraba sentada a los pies de la fuente del jardín oeste. Su expresión era triste, tenía la mirada baja sin prestar atención a sus alrededores. Por un momento quise seguir mi camino sin interrumpirla, pero me movió el impulso de hablarle, se veía demasiado abatida.

"¿Hitomi, pasa algo malo?" realmente me preocupaba verla así.

"¿Van?"

"¿Qué haces en un lugar tan solitario?"

"Todos estaban muy ocupados y me aburría. En realidad no se como llegué hasta aquí, estaba por marcharme"

"¿Te puedo acompañar de regreso?"

"No es necesario, creo que estas ocupado" señaló el saco que llevaba sobre mi espalda.

"Sólo voy a darle mantenimiento a Escaflowne, lo necesita" expliqué.

Pareció vacilar antes de continuar.

"¿Podría…? Bueno… como no tengo mucho que hacer… ¿no te molesta si te acompaño?"

_Jamás_, gritó una vocecilla en mi mente la cual me tomó por sorpresa y evitó que diera una respuesta inmediata.

"Prometo no interrumpirte" había interpretado mi silencio de una manera equivocada.

"Si es lo que quieres, no hay problema" ignorando esa molesta voz contesté lo más fríamente posible.

Seguimos la vereda hacia el molino en silencio. Últimamente estar cerca de Hitomi me ponía nervioso. No me molestaba su compañía, al contrario, disfrutaba cada momento que compartíamos. Estar a su lado era agradable, aunque no pronunciáramos palabra alguna, pero en esos momentos de silencio me sentía ansioso.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino esperaba (o tal vez no) que Merle saliera con su escandalosa manera de saludarme, pero todo estaba tranquilo. La vocecilla en mi interior suspiró aliviada. También empezaban a ser incómodas las afectuosas muestras de cariño de mi amiga cuando Hitomi estaba presente.

"¿Merle no está contigo?" me preguntó como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento.

"Seguramente anda jugando por ahí"

Deposité el saco en el suelo y comencé a sacar las herramientas que necesitaría. Entre ellas se asomaban las piscus que había adquirido.

"Soy demasiado tonta" Hitomi subió la desvencijada escalera de madera, encontrando una cómoda posición entre la paja y comenzó a dar la explicación que yo buscaba "Quiero hacer las cosas bien, pero termino entrometiéndome en los asuntos de los demás. Soy tan tonta"

Tomé uno de los frutos y desde abajo se lo lancé, para después imitarla y subir a su nivel, era uno de los lugares más frescos. No estaba entendiendo a que se refería, ella no era tonta. Ella era… _maravillosa_… nuevamente esa vocecilla.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, le enseñé como debía abrir la fruta y le pasé una pajilla. Al dar el primer sorbo, su cara se transformó arrugando la nariz y cerrando los ojos. Evité el reírme, sabía que así no lograría animarla.

"¡Qué ácido!" se quejó, "¿Qué es esto?"

"Piscus" contesté como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, "¿Te sientes mejor, no?"

Puso cara de pocos amigos, pero siguió bebiendo. Esa fruta era fresca y calmaba la sed. A Merle le hubiera encantado probarla, pero sólo había traído las dos que había encontrado, sería mejor ocultar la evidencia.

"No deberías andar con esa cara" tomé la lija más grande y comencé con mi trabajo, "Si sigues así algo malo te podría pasar. No es común en ti estar deprimida"

_No me gusta verte deprimida_ era lo que en realidad estaba pensando, mientras seguía afilando la espada podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Era ahora o nunca, estábamos solos y nadie nos interrumpiría. En buen momento Merle decidió salir.

"Hitomi…"

Escuché como dejaba de tomar el jugo que le había proporcionado, había logrado llamar su atención.

"Quiero que a partir de ahora estés conmigo"

Es curiosa la manera en que pronto entiendes las cosas. La necesitaba, de manera urgente y desesperada. De la manera en que un hombre necesita de una mujer. Lo comprendí en el momento que me miró cuando la llamé. La angustia reflejada en su rostro me hizo sentir un vacío diferente al que sentí cuando perdí a mi familia. Su dolor me hacía daño y no iba a permitir que estuviera triste.

"Van… ¿qué acabas de decir?" su voz sonaba nerviosa.

La protegería de cualquier daño, no permitiría que alguien la lastimara. De eso me encargaría yo y para cumplirlo debía estar conmigo. La quería conmigo.

"Te quiero a mi lado… TE QUIERO"

Pero no puedo pensar de esa manera en estos momentos. No puedo ser egoísta y pensar en mi cuando Gaea entera depende de nosotros para ganar una guerra.

"Tu… tu…"

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo, afilar la espada de Escaflowne podía esperar.

Yo debo esperar.

"¿Pero que… a que te re…?"

"¡Tu poder!" no la dejé terminar, si lo postergaba más echaría por tierra mi resolución y en ese momento y lugar la hubiera hecho mía, "Puede que Escaflowne sea capaz de hacer muchas más cosas si estoy contigo. Necesito tu ayuda, por favor"

Nos miramos por un momento y vi como su cara pasaba de la sorpresa a la furia.

_Demonios_.

Atiné a pensar cuando sentí la palma de su mano contra mi mejilla. Me lo merecía, todo lo que en realidad deseaba decirle se esfumó, y las palabras salieron solas. Sin querer había pasado lo que había querido evitado: la había lastimado y lo menos que me merecía era una bofetada.

_Te lo mereces_, mi vocecita terminó por hacerme sentir peor.

La dejé marcharse, no era bueno seguirla. Más tarde le pediría una disculpa y cuando todo esto terminara le diría la verdad.

Notitas:

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... después de milenos el capítulo que completa el cuento 19!

otro capítulo que adoré escribir... Van es demasiado menso jeje y Hitomi casi cae jeje

por cierto, si alguien está interesado estoy 'dibujando' una portada para cada cuentito... en mi cuenta de deviantart los encuentran =p

y con este falta menos para el final jojojo


	27. Overflow

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: elbereth2982, antes ziann-schezard (por fin me cambié el nick, para una mejor explicación entren a mi profile jeje)

28. Wada Calcium CD3

"Achuuu"

Un fuerte estornudo se escuchó por toda la habitación. Hitomi aun sentía los escalofríos que te dejan la piel chinita después de estornudar. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y los ojos le lloraban de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño, la fiebre le ocasionaba pesadillas y no duraba más de media hora dormida. Era difícil tratar de relajarse cuando despiertas con el corazón a mil por hora y mareada. Volvió a cubrirse con el edredón para evitar sentir frío.

Odiaba estar enferma.

De haber estado en la Tierra seguramente hubiera corrido a la primera farmacia que se encontrara cerca y con una sola pastilla hubiera calmado todos esos malestares. Hubiera evitado que su madre se enterara ya que ella siempre tenía remedios caseros para todo, además de ciertas pastillas que consideraba milagrosas. No recordaba el nombre, pero le sonaba como a Calcio 'C' de algo, funcionaban pero no en todas las ocasiones, eran simples vitaminas y sospechaba que el resfriado del que era víctima no lo curaría esa pastillita.

Pero en Gaea las farmacias no existían y su madre no estaba; debía acostumbrarse a los remedios del lugar por más feo que supieran. Recordó el amargo sabor del jarabe que el doctor le había recomendado, debía aceptar que funcionó, pero si de ella dependiera no lo tomaría una segunda ocasión. Tal vez le pediría que le subieran un poco de sopa caliente, ese si era un buen remedio y bastante agradable al gusto. Eso le recordó que no había comido desde la noche anterior. Mucha hambre no tenía, pero su cuerpo demandaba algo de alimento.

Estaba luchando contra la idea de ponerse las sandalias y abandonar el calor de su cama, contra permanecer acurrucada otro rato, cuando la puerta se abrió con sigilo.

"Vaya, ¿planeando una huída?" el rostro de Merle se asomó.

Hitomi se quedó con media pierna fuera de la cama con cara de niña descubierta en su travesura.

"No es lo que parece" balbuceo.

La chica de ojos verdes le enseñó la lengua y regresó a su cómoda posición, cubriéndose el rostro con las sábanas.

"¿A dónde planeabas escaparte?" Van apareció justo detrás de la gatita, llevaba una charola con la cena que olía deliciosamente bien.

"Pensé que se habían olvidado de mi. Llevo horas sola y nadie viene a verme" comentó de manera teatral.

Con un dedo, Van retiró la sábana dejando descubiertos sus ojos y la besó en la frente. No sabía si era por la enfermedad o una reacción común, pero se sintió más mareada, y al mismo tiempo feliz. A pesar de aparentar ser un chico reservado, las muestras de cariño que le daba siempre la dejaban en las nubes.

"Todavía tienes fiebre"

Era verdad, no sólo su rostro, sino todo su cuerpo ardía.

"El Doctor dijo que podías darle otra dosis" Merle se había sentado en la otra orilla de la cama, balanceando las piernas suavemente.

Al escuchar que mencionaban la medicina, Hitomi no pudo evitar poner mala cara.

"Si mal no recuerdo, me obligaste a tomarla"

Merle reía discretamente, mientras Van le acercaba el vaso ya preparado. Ella respiró profundamente y de un solo trago acabó con el contenido. Nuevamente el sabor amargo recorrió su garganta e hizo un gran esfuerzo para evitar el escupir.

"Sabe horrible"

"No eres ni la primera, ni la única que piensa lo mismo" Merle le acercó un tazón con algo parecido a sopa, tal vez no era lo que imaginaba, pero no podía saber peor que la medicina.

Con un poco de recelo probó el contenido y para su sorpresa tenía un sabor dulce y estaba tibio, se deslizaba sin ocasionar molestias por su garganta. La sensación era reconfortante y su estómago dio gracias de haber recibido comida. Después del primer bocado, los que siguieron no fueron cautelosos.

"De haber sabido que te gustaría te hubiera traído la olla completa"

"Muy graciosa Merle, a puesto que estarías igual si no hubieras comido desde ayer"

"Pero yo no fui la que rechazó el desayuno de la mañana"

"Estaba in…dis…pues…ta"

Al parecer ya se sentía mejor, pues discutía con naturalidad con la gatita. Van se limitó a observarlas, se sentía bien cuando las personas más importantes de su vida estaban con él y eran felices. A pesar de la enfermedad de Hitomi, sabía que pronto se recuperaría, y todo volvería a la normalidad. La discusión entre las chicas era promesa de un futuro feliz.

Notitas:

Sin duda uno de los temas más difíciles porque no tengo ni la más remota idea que es el Wada bla, bla, bla... así que sólo especulé XD además fue una manera de que Van tomara revancha de Hitomi no creen =P


	28. Wada Calcium

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: elbereth2982, antes ziann-schezard (por fin me cambié el nick, para una mejor explicación entren a mi profile jeje)

28. Wada Calcium CD3

"Achuuu"

Un fuerte estornudo se escuchó por toda la habitación. Hitomi aun sentía los escalofríos que te dejan la piel chinita después de estornudar. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y los ojos le lloraban de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño, la fiebre le ocasionaba pesadillas y no duraba más de media hora dormida. Era difícil tratar de relajarse cuando despiertas con el corazón a mil por hora y mareada. Volvió a cubrirse con el edredón para evitar sentir frío.

Odiaba estar enferma.

De haber estado en la Tierra seguramente hubiera corrido a la primera farmacia que se encontrara cerca y con una sola pastilla hubiera calmado todos esos malestares. Hubiera evitado que su madre se enterara ya que ella siempre tenía remedios caseros para todo, además de ciertas pastillas que consideraba milagrosas. No recordaba el nombre, pero le sonaba como a Calcio 'C' de algo, funcionaban pero no en todas las ocasiones, eran simples vitaminas y sospechaba que el resfriado del que era víctima no lo curaría esa pastillita.

Pero en Gaea las farmacias no existían y su madre no estaba; debía acostumbrarse a los remedios del lugar por más feo que supieran. Recordó el amargo sabor del jarabe que el doctor le había recomendado, debía aceptar que funcionó, pero si de ella dependiera no lo tomaría una segunda ocasión. Tal vez le pediría que le subieran un poco de sopa caliente, ese si era un buen remedio y bastante agradable al gusto. Eso le recordó que no había comido desde la noche anterior. Mucha hambre no tenía, pero su cuerpo demandaba algo de alimento.

Estaba luchando contra la idea de ponerse las sandalias y abandonar el calor de su cama, contra permanecer acurrucada otro rato, cuando la puerta se abrió con sigilo.

"Vaya, ¿planeando una huída?" el rostro de Merle se asomó.

Hitomi se quedó con media pierna fuera de la cama con cara de niña descubierta en su travesura.

"No es lo que parece" balbuceo.

La chica de ojos verdes le enseñó la lengua y regresó a su cómoda posición, cubriéndose el rostro con las sábanas.

"¿A dónde planeabas escaparte?" Van apareció justo detrás de la gatita, llevaba una charola con la cena que olía deliciosamente bien.

"Pensé que se habían olvidado de mi. Llevo horas sola y nadie viene a verme" comentó de manera teatral.

Con un dedo, Van retiró la sábana dejando descubiertos sus ojos y la besó en la frente. No sabía si era por la enfermedad o una reacción común, pero se sintió más mareada, y al mismo tiempo feliz. A pesar de aparentar ser un chico reservado, las muestras de cariño que le daba siempre la dejaban en las nubes.

"Todavía tienes fiebre"

Era verdad, no sólo su rostro, sino todo su cuerpo ardía.

"El Doctor dijo que podías darle otra dosis" Merle se había sentado en la otra orilla de la cama, balanceando las piernas suavemente.

Al escuchar que mencionaban la medicina, Hitomi no pudo evitar poner mala cara.

"Si mal no recuerdo, me obligaste a tomarla"

Merle reía discretamente, mientras Van le acercaba el vaso ya preparado. Ella respiró profundamente y de un solo trago acabó con el contenido. Nuevamente el sabor amargo recorrió su garganta e hizo un gran esfuerzo para evitar el escupir.

"Sabe horrible"

"No eres ni la primera, ni la única que piensa lo mismo" Merle le acercó un tazón con algo parecido a sopa, tal vez no era lo que imaginaba, pero no podía saber peor que la medicina.

Con un poco de recelo probó el contenido y para su sorpresa tenía un sabor dulce y estaba tibio, se deslizaba sin ocasionar molestias por su garganta. La sensación era reconfortante y su estómago dio gracias de haber recibido comida. Después del primer bocado, los que siguieron no fueron cautelosos.

"De haber sabido que te gustaría te hubiera traído la olla completa"

"Muy graciosa Merle, a puesto que estarías igual si no hubieras comido desde ayer"

"Pero yo no fui la que rechazó el desayuno de la mañana"

"Estaba in…dis…pues…ta"

Al parecer ya se sentía mejor, pues discutía con naturalidad con la gatita. Van se limitó a observarlas, se sentía bien cuando las personas más importantes de su vida estaban con él y eran felices. A pesar de la enfermedad de Hitomi, sabía que pronto se recuperaría, y todo volvería a la normalidad. La discusión entre las chicas era promesa de un futuro feliz.

Notitas:

Sin duda uno de los temas más difíciles porque no tengo ni la más remota idea que es el Wada bla, bla, bla... así que sólo especulé XD además fue una manera de que Van tomara revancha de Hitomi no creen =P


	29. The Sound of Waves

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: elbereth2982, antes ziann-schezard (por fin me cambié el nick, para una mejor explicación entren a mi profile jeje)

29. The Sound of Waves

Donde las olas rompen y su música inunda los corazones. Con el cielo bañado de estrellas y las cigarras te acompañan con su suave melodía. Puede ser una mañana de primavera, con las flores del campo recién bañadas por el rocío y los pájaros cantando para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Un lugar que sólo pocos conocen, aquellos afortunados que escuchan el canto de las sirenas mezclado con las notas del viento, que en la melodía de las cigarras encuentran significados ocultos o donde el trinar de las aves es exclusivo de ellos. Donde la magia no es leyenda sino una viva realidad. Despertar y saber que no ha sido un sueño, el contacto de sus manos sobre las tuyas gritándote que ahí está, junto a ti y jamás se alejará de tu lado. Un sentimiento tan puro y al mismo tiempo difícil de explicar, pues no existen palabras suficientes para describirlo, más cuando es cuestión de dos y ambos son capaces de entenderlo sin necesidad de explicaciones.

Es una de las tantas maneras de sentir el amor.

Notitas:

Me vi muy cursi, y apesar de que tengo un tanto vetado eso del amor, mis historias no se merecen ese trato... y creo que no quedó tan mal aunque ande de gruñona.


	30. Kiss

LOS CUENTOS CORTOS DE VAN & HITOMI

Por: elbereth2982, antes ziann-schezard (por fin me cambié el nick, para una mejor explicación entren a mi profile jeje)

30. Kiss

Entre una lluvia de pétalos multicolor y al compás de las notas espléndidamente entonadas por la melódica voz de la joven Schezar, ambos salieron tomados de la mano. Era un día brillante, con el sol en lo más alto rodeado de un cielo azul con algunas pocas nubes llevadas de un lugar a otro por capricho del viento. A pesar de la multitud y los continuos halagos, ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a su entorno, lo importante para ambos es que por fin estarían juntos y para siempre. Con ellos dos encabezando la procesión, se dirigieron al salón principal donde la celebración daría comienzo

Risas, abrazos y felicitaciones llenaban aquella plaza, que poco fue quedando en silencio conforme los invitados seguían a los ahora esposos, futuros reyes, hasta que quedó vacía; o al menos eso parecía, ya que ajenos a todo el bullicio y perdidos en su mundo perfecto, donde sólo ambos existían, una joven pareja compartía un momento que bien podría durar una eternidad. Abrazados a la sombra que brindaban las columnas de aquella catedral, unían sus labios en un beso, aquel que nunca compartieron aun cuando más lo anhelaban y ahora tenían toda una vida por delante para disfrutarse y vivirla juntos siempre.

EL FIN.

Notitas:

No, no es la boda de Van & Hitomi, al principio si quise hacerla, peeeeeero cambié de opinión, esta sería una de las tantas maneras en que podría terminar el otro fic que tengo por ahí (el cual es el siguiente en mi lista de pendientes)

y con esto doy por terminada esta serie de mini historias alrededor de una de mis parejas favoritas, pero seguirán apareciendo en mis fics, por obvias razones en el otro de escaflowne y... (se escucharn las fanfarrías) en el multixover que empecé hace años y por fin! PORFIN! voy a continuar

gracias a tods los que se dieron un momento para leer, tanto a los que dejaron comments como a los que no, además aprovecho para desearles una muy feliz navidad y un excelente 2011... prometó que continuarán sabiendo de mi (eso sonó a amenaza XD)


End file.
